Untitled 1
by Torie16
Summary: This is how I think Rufus and Lily spent their night together after Rufus' concert in 1.17


Rufus grinned as she seductively approached him—glad he had wore down her reserve. Her body crashed into his and when their lips met her kiss was slow and intentional, relishing the taste and feel of his bottom lip. Her hands slid down the sides of his face and neck and slowly down his chest; his arms were secured around her back, as their kissing increased. For a moment, Rufus felt her slowing down and he began, only for a moment, to pull away (not wanting to make her do anything she wasn't ready to do) and open his eyes just slightly. Lily was having none of this. She was not ready to let him get away. She drew him into her and tightened her grip on him. He followed suit, holding her even tighter than before. Once again, their lips found and met each other and their kisses became more and more ardent—each one deeper than the last.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lily slowed down the pace once more. Not wanting to stop completely, she reduced it to short, intentional pecks—promising pecks—of what was to come. She smiled at him and taking him by the hand, led him to her waiting Town Car. Rufus opened the door for her and she slipped in and immediately moved all the way over on the seat, waiting for him to get in next to her. As he obeyed her silent order she leaned forward to the driver and murmured directions to him before sitting back in her seat and taking Rufus' face in her hands drawing his lips to hers yet again. Not even halfway back to the city, Rufus and Lily were aware of nothing but each other. At the moment, nothing else existed. Not the driver, not Bart, their kids, or weddings. All that remained was their shared interest in each other; the young rocker and the photographer so completely in love that nothing was going to stop them. Lily, so eager for him, brought her chest closer to his and overlapped her left leg with his, pinning her knee between his legs, dangerously close to his groin. As excited as he was, this just drove Rufus even more nuts, and he countered by pulling her completely on top of him so that she was straddling him. Fight as he might, he liked Lily being in charge and he wanted her right where he had her. Though completely clothed, Lily began rocking back and forth on his lap, digging her hips into his, enjoying the affects it was having on him. His head fell back limply against the headrest, he closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Lily began kissing his neck, starting near his ear and down the side. With each kiss, she flicked her tongue against his skin, remembering how this used to drive him crazy. She started to kiss down the base of his neck, towards his chest, when... BOOM! The car had gone right through a pothole. Lily hit her head against the ceiling of the car and fell off of Rufus completely. Rufus couldn't help but burst out laughing. Thankfully, Lily was too. "Lil, are you ok?," he choked in between laughs. She rubbed her head, crinkled her nose, "Yes," then "You know, I wouldn't have fallen off of you if you'd been holding me tighter." "Well, I would have been holding you even tighter than I was before if you hadn't started kissing me there. You know how much that drives me crazy." She smirked, unable to argue. Moving in to kiss him, the car abruptly came to a stop. "SoHo Grand, Ms. Van der Woodsen," the driver called out to her.

Rufus got out of the car and waited for Lily before entering the hotel. No words were spoken. He just looked at her and she back at him and gave him a trusting, eager smile. They walked in together, Rufus but one step ahead of her as he was still unsure how she felt about them being seen together. He approached the front desk alone with a calm nonchalance that surprised even him. The desk clerk was busy typing Rufus' information into the computer as he was signing the bill. Suddenly, he felt Lily approach him from behind. At first she lightly pressed her body into his, as though she was checking on the progress of the room. Soon, however, she was pressing her body even closer to his and she wrapped her right arm around his waist. She hugged him to her. Then her grip released him and her hand roamed down the side of his leg. Rufus stopped writing. Without moving his head, he glanced up with his eyes at the desk clerk who was still busy typing away. By now, Lily had wrapped her hand around his inner thigh and was moving it up and down. He finally turned his head to look at Lily. She stood there and looked back at him with an innocent, yet seductive grin. With that, Rufus quickly scribbled whatever was left on the bill, jerkily grabbed the room key from the clerk, took Lily by her naughty hand and rushed for the elevator.

There was nobody else in the elevator with them. Thank God. Rufus grabbed Lily by the arms and forced her up against the wall. Lily was stunned, momentarily forgetting how possessive and forceful he got when it came to her. She was very much turned on and did nothing but obey his every move. He kept her arms above her head and pinned them to the wall as he kissed her more deeply than before. Using just his left hand to keep both wrists pinned, he freed his right hand and placed it on her neck and proceeded to slowly slide it down the front of her jacket. He reached inside her trench coat where the folds met and pressed his hand against her dress. He pressed harder with his fingers against the fabric, which elicited a slight gasp from Lily. She dug her toes into the floor, arched her back and threw her head back. Rufus took this opportunity to further explore her neck, kissing and tasting every inch he could get his lips on. Impatient, he went to further open her jacket when, "Ding!" the elevator door opened. In those brief moments in between floors, Rufus had forgotten his own name, let alone the fact that he was on the verge of undressing Lily right there in the elevator itself.

Stepping out into the hallway, Rufus took a moment to figure out which way their room was. Squinting now, as though he had just woken from a wonderful dream he didn't want to leave, he led her down the corridor, which became somewhat of a challenge as they were now kiss-walking their way towards the room. They stumbled rather awkwardly—and slowly—down the hall, their feet getting more tangled with each step. Lily giggled as she lost her balance and tugged at Rufus' neck for support when she fell back against the wall, sending him crashing into her. She didn't seem to mind, neither did he, as he took their momentary standstill to continue what he had started in the elevator. He pressed his body into hers and immediately felt her grip around his neck tighten. He opened her mouth with his and felt an unmistakable jolt of electricity as their tongues met. _God, did he want her_. And he could not wait any longer. Opening his eyes, while still kissing Lily, Rufus peered at the room number to the left of them. 1407. This was it, and it was theirs for the night. Rufus pulled himself away from Lily, not before kissing her sweetly and gently on the lips, to search his pocket for the key card. He walked to the front of the door, frantically patting the front of his shirt pocket, digging in his back pockets—he couldn't find the damn key! Lily walked over to him, wedging herself between him and the door. He stopped moving. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, opening his mouth wide with hers. He then felt her hand move down from his chest and torso, to his stomach, towards his… pocket? She reached inside slowly, gently applying pressure, and pulled out the key card. She smiled seductively before turning her back to him to open the door. Without looking back, she offered him her hand and led him inside.

Before she could turn around, Rufus grabbed her fiercely by the waist and turned her to face him. She gasped aloud before he brought his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. He enclosed her with his strong arms, securing her, letting her know he was not going to let her go. She sighed. She could not remember the last time she'd felt this safe or this happy. She kissed him back, wanting to give him all that she could—all of her self, and all of her love. Lily was so happy she wanted to scream and cry simultaneously. Sensing how vulnerable she was Rufus slowed his pace, took her face in his hands, and smiled at her. Her eyes were glassy and filled with love as she smiled back at him. She moved in and hugged him deeply, trusting him completely. This was their moment. It was fate that had brought them back together after so many years apart and fate that brought Lily to Rufus' concert this night. It was meant to be. He kissed her face and eyes, chin and lips, as he untied and then unbuttoned her jacket.

As her trench coat fell carelessly to the floor, Lily undid Rufus' shirt and pulled it off of him. With her hands she explored his naked chest and back. Now Rufus unzipped and removed Lily's dress and began kissing down her chest. It all felt so familiar to him, as though no time had passed between them. He knew every inch of her body and was eager to tend to it. With one hand on the small of her back and his other hand securing her head, he lowered her down to the bed. He smiled at her once again and began kissing her mouth. Her hands, resting on the sides of his chest, reached down, unbuckled his belt and immediately unzipped his pants. Riled up, he moaned and began kissing her chest again. As he did this, he pulled the straps of her negligee off her shoulders and slid it off of her body. She now lay in front of him clad only in a black bra and lacey underwear. He chuckled. She wasn't making this easy for him, but, by God, he wouldn't want it any other way. She unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor as he pulled off her panties and then pulled off his own pants. For a moment he couldn't help but stare down at her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wore her body like tailor-made clothes. Lily loved having him look at her like that. She felt most like a woman when in the company of Rufus and when he stared down at her the way he was now, she felt so beautiful and loved. She pulled him down to her mouth. They kissed slowly, tenderly, as Rufus pressed his torso against hers. He kissed her over and over, unable to stop—he couldn't get enough. Breaking away from her lips, he now slowly moved his lips from her mouth, down her neck, to her chest, and finally to the valley in between her breasts. Using his tongue to taste her sweet, soft skin, he shifted his attention to her breasts. He took his time massaging each breast with his hands while with his tongue, he kissed, and tasted, and sucked at each nipple. He could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she moaned loudly. His tantalization was agonizingly pleasurable, but she wanted more. She wanted him inside of her.

Writhing underneath him, she finally grabbed his face and forcibly brought his lips back to hers. Now it was he who moaned. She excited him beyond belief and he wanted to be inside her. She looked up lovingly into his eyes as he placed both hands underneath her shoulders and slowly began to enter her. As he did, she arched her back and raised her hips to his. He began a slow stroking motion, kissing her as he did so. Taking his cue from her hips and hands, which were now placed on his buttocks, he made each of his kisses and penetrations deeper than the last. His pace quickened now and he was taking her to dizzying heights. Her breathing, becoming increasingly shallow and her voice, now reduced to a husky whisper, only exhaled, "Yes." She repeated again, "Yes!" this time more high pitched and excited, dangerously close to climaxing. Their passion mounting and nearly hitting its peak, Rufus suddenly slowed down his speed and rolled over onto his back, taking Lily with him. Lily, now on top, smiled at Rufus, loving him even more, began swaying her hips back and forth, slowly at first, taking pleasure in being in control. She watched as Rufus closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back against the pillow. Starting to feel dangerously close to losing hold of her control, she too closed her eyes and arched her back. She continued grinding her hips against his. Suddenly, Rufus sat up right and threw his arms around Lily, hugging her fiercely. After a sharp intake of breath, she climaxed. She screamed out and felt her body shudder against Rufus' right before he did the same. For a long moment they clung to each other, neither saying a word, just holding each other in shared ecstasy and breathlessness.

Lily awoke suddenly a couple of hours later. She was scared it had all been a dream. Her fears quickly subsided, however, as she realized it was his arms around her, and his chest she had fallen asleep on. Looking up at him sleeping, she felt an undeniable sense of calm. For weeks Lily had been feeling tense and unsure of her self. And if she was being completely honest, she was unhappy. Right now, none of that existed. It all disappeared the moment she watched him singing in that studio in Queens. Every fiber in her body was at peace. She kissed his chest tenderly, not wanting to wake him. Well, not entirely, anyway. He began to stir, took a deep inhale, and rubbed his eyes. Lily looked up and into his bleary eyes. Rufus smiled at her and lowered his head to kiss her. She raised her head to meet his and kissed him back. She broke the kiss for a moment, putting her hands to his face and held him close. She stared into his eyes again, his wonderful, puppy dog eyes, filled with nothing but love. This was happiness. Once again, she drew him into her and moaned softly in his mouth. Rufus rolled her onto her back and made love to her again.

Though their passion was spent, they continued to kiss and hold each other throughout the night, neither of them wanting it to end. Rufus spooned Lily, encouraging her to get some sleep, as he secured her with his strong, protective arms. Just as she finally felt herself falling into a deep sleep, Rufus gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, Lily."


End file.
